The present invention relates to a ladder which makes it possible for one person to climb onto another and, more particularly, to a ladder which can be worn by an adult for the purpose of enabling a child to climb up the ladder and onto the adult.
Ladders of many types, including flexible ladders which can be attached at the top to object, such as a window ledge for uses such as a fire escape, are known. Exemplary of such devices are embodiments disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 471,329 and 511,896.
Similarly, a wide variety of devices are known which worn by, or attached to the body of, an adult for the carrying of another person, typically a child. Exemplary of such devices are embodiments disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,409,331, 2,846,699, 3,254,815, 4,450,991, and 4,915,991.
It has heretofore been unknown to provide a ladder-like device which can be worn by or attached to the body of one person, typically an adult, to facilitate the climbing onto the ladder-like device, of a second person, typically a small child.